In any administration of multiple intravenous (IV) medications, drugs, or other compounds there is a concern that incompatibilities between the medications being introduced to the patient will cause harm. This is especially true of patients in intensive care units, as these patients typically receive multiple IV medications, drugs, or other compounds from two or more IV drip bags simultaneously. Reducing the instance of problems due to unwanted incompatibilities can be assisted by isolating the introduction of multiple medications, drugs or other compounds. This can be done while still permitting a nurse or other medical staff member to reduce the amount of labor required by hanging two IV drip bags at the same time in a manner that permits the isolation of each fluid medication, drug, or compound from any other.